


Here, Now, Forever

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [107]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy has a very quick birth.One-shot based on the song Here, Now, Forever by Carousel Kings.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	Here, Now, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

It's exactly 10:05pm and I'm running around our house trying to make sure we had everything we needed before we left. I was in full blown panic mode while Billy was leaning against the door frame holding his belly, trying to breathe through his contractions.

"Steve come on! Let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah um!" I went to the living room and brought another one of our bags into the foyer, by his feet. "I just need to get the..." I couldn't even think because I was so nervous and excited at the same time.

"Ow, babe." He moaned and was starting to go down.

I suddenly felt something hit me in the head and I stopped in my tracks. "Steve! Get the bags and get your ass in the car!" He seethed and I didn't dare look at him knowing how angry he must've looked.

"Okay, okay." I grabbed the bags and he slowly waddled to our car, opening the door. He backed himself into the seat while I tossed the bags into the backseat and ran around to the front.

I fly down the street and get to the on-ramp for the highway. The hospital was forty minutes away so I hope we can make it.

Billy didn't have his seat belt on and was working through his contractions by doing the breathing he's been practicing. His hands were pressing on his bump and his face was all contorted from the pain he was feeling.

"Oooh baby, I need more room." He says and reclines the seat back a little. "He's dropped more, Steve. Please hurry" He hisses and I reach over feeling how hard his belly is.

"Okay baby. I'm going to get us there as fast as I can." I tell him and keep my hand on his belly while he works his way through the contraction.

**\---**

We're about ten minutes out and I was going way over the speed limit to get us there faster.

Billy was still moaning and groaning in pain and was crying for how badly it was hurting him. I had a few small tears in my eyes seeing and hearing him like this. It's heartbreaking.

I kept my hands on the steering wheel and glanced over at him, frowning. "We're almost there, babe. Just sit tight." I tell him and catch him nodding from the corner of my eye.

He loudly whimpers and leans forward meaning he's having another contraction. It killed me to see him in this much pain and discomfort.

I eventually pulled up to the hospital and got us a rather close parking spot. I ran around the car and opened Billy’s door. He carefully got out while holding onto my hand, and squeezing it.

I helped him to his feet and he brought his other hand to his back, pushing his belly out even more. He kept his grip on me while I grabbed all three of our bags and closed the car door, locking it.

"Alright you ready?" I ask him.

He nods and I wrap my arm around his waist while trying to hold everything. We slowly walk into the hospital and locate the elevator for us to get up to the maternity floor. I pushed the button and Billy went on the other side to lean against the wall. His arms were still wrapped around his belly.

I sighed as I looked at him and swallowed the lump forming in the back of my throat.

There was a ding then the doors opened so we got in and I pushed the button for the floor then the one to close the doors. It was just us in here and I know Billy wouldn't have wanted a stranger in here.

He began to moan and held onto the bar that was attached to the side. He got into a squat and was vocalizing through his contractions seeing as the pain was most likely getting worse.

"Steve can you." Before he could even finish, I reached down and rubbed his back as soothingly as possible. "Thanks."

"You're welcome baby. Are you feeling any pressure?"

"Yes! Tons of it!" He groans and the elevators dings again, signalling that we've arrived on the floor.

Oh boy.

He carefully gets himself back up and we walk to the desk.

"Hi, my husband's in labor and we need to get him into a room quickly."

"Of course!" She takes us down the hall and brings us to a room right away.

Billy practically crawled onto the bed and was on all fours still moaning from the pain.

"Sir, I need you to fill out some-OW! OH GOD I FEEL HIS HEAD!" Billy yells and I drop the bags, getting to his side.

"It's probably just the pressure."

"No! It's his head! I feel it coming out! I....I have to push! Help me!" He cried and his breathing became labored.

"Okay, let's have a look." The nurse says and pulls down his black joggers. "Oh my! Okay I'm going to call in a few more people because this baby is coming right now!" She pushes the button behind the bed and grabs a pair of gloves, putting them on.

"Steve! What is it?!" He asks and looks over at me under his arm.

I looked down and could see our son's head was starting to emerge from his entrance. "Uh, it's uh, his head." I swallow unsure of how to process the sight. Was I gonna be able to do this? I mean I no I have to but I'm not good with this type of shit.

He started to moan again and balled his hands into fists, pushing them against the thin mattress. "I need to push!"

"Okay hun, I'm coming. I have to take your pants off okay?"

"Do whatever! Just please hurry!"

She nods and removes his pants and boxers from his legs so now there was nothing in their way. She gently set them onto a chair then got a few more supplies while more nurses were coming in.

"Okay, if you have a contraction you can push now." She tells him.

"Okay." He nodded and started to rock his body. I did what I could to support him through it all and kept a hand on his lower back rubbing it to help with the pain and pressure.

He started to bear down and I looked to see more of our son's head coming out.

"Ahh! Oooh shit!" He breathes and grunts still pushing down.

"Keep going you're doing great!" The nurse says and just then a doctor runs in.

"I'm here Billy! I'm here!" His doctor, Doctor Sawyer came over and he was so relieved to see her. I felt his body relax a bit under my touch and I knew he was feeling somewhat better.

"Okay let's see." She gets on some gloves and replaces the nurse who was helping him. "Alright are you having a contraction right now?"

"Yeah." He whimpers and starts to push.

"Good job, Billy! Keep going!"

More of our son's head was emerging out and it was honestly a beautiful sight to see. Maybe even more beautiful than I would've ever imagined. I held back my fear and just stayed focused and alert for the sake of my husband.

As he started to push, he began to resist.

"AGH! It's burning!" He screams and Doctor Sawyer nods assuring him it was okay and that the baby's head was crowning.

"Take nice deep breaths, Billy. Breathe for me."

He listened to her and let out a few slight screams as the baby's head was nearly out. He was up to his mouth and tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"His head is almost out baby. You're doing great, love." I smiled down at him and kept rubbing his back while he continued to breathe out the baby's head.

He loudly grunts as the head is now fully out and dripping with bloody fluids.

"You're doing a great job, Billy. A few more pushes and your baby boy will be here." She tells him and wipes our son's face with a cloth. "He's so cute, Billy."

"Good." He replies and she chuckles at his comment. "I'm feeling a lot of pressure is the cord around his neck?"

"I'm checking right now." I watched as she did it and he was taking shallow breaths as she checked. "I'm not feeling anything so just push with your next contraction."

He nods with his head still hanging down in between his arms. I continued to rub his back while he waited for the contraction to come. Doctor Sawyer had her hands placed gently on our son's head ready to guide him out.

Billy started to push and I kept my eyes on his entrance as more of our son was entering the world. He screamed again and our son burst out with a bunch of fluids into Doctor Sawyer’s hands

"Oh my goodness!" She smiles as she holds our crying baby. "Hello baby boy! Happy birthday!" She carefully sets him onto the bed in between Billy’s legs and moves to start cleaning him off with help from the nurses.

"Hi Dex." He says with a slight whimper.

I was in complete awe and disbelief of what just happened. My son literally just came into this world and I'm a dad now. My tears rolled down my pale cheeks as I happily stared at him, stretching his arms and legs, crying for his mama.

"Did I... Did I tear?" He asks in between breaths.

"Not at all. You did a wonderful job. Congratulations."

Billy sat up and was careful to not hurt our baby boy. He moved his hair out of his face and was crying himself.

"You did it baby! You did that!" I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." He tiredly smiles and tucks his long hair behind his ear. "Can you take my shirt off please?" He asks.

"Of course."

I take his shirt off and throw it onto the chair while he reaches down and lifts our son up to his bare chest. The cord stretched over his jelly like baby bump and our son's legs perfectly dangled over the sides of his bump.

He cradled our son to his chest and I just couldn't even believe what he just did. I cried and smiled, so amazed with my husband and his ability to bring forth life. He joyously stared at me with a sluggish smile as he held our boy.

I leaned forward and gave him another sweet kiss, "You did such an amazing job, Billy. I can't believe how fast it was."

"I know, I can't either." He laughs a little and our son lets out a tiny whine. "What baby? Momma's got you, buddy." He left soft kisses on our baby boy's head.

"I'm just glad he's here and he's healthy, that's all that matters."

"Sure does babe." I say.

A nurse came over and had a set of clamps in her hands.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" She asks.

"Sure!"

Billy turns the baby over and she snaps two small plastic things to his cord then has me snip in between. Once I did it, she asked Billy for the baby so they could weigh him and double check to make sure if he's healthy.

While he did that, Doctor Sawyer wanted Billy to turn around so he could deliver the placenta. So, another nurse and I turned him around and he got into a squat with his legs wide open. She started to apply pressure to his belly and he groaned from the odd intense feeling.

"I need you to push a little, okay?"

He nodded and bore down to get the placenta out. As he kept doing it, my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the huge bloody mass exit from my husband's body. I was squeamish at the sight and just kept my eyes on Billy as that thing came out.

He relaxed as it was fully out and Doctor Sawyer disposed of it in a plastic bed pan bringing it to a tray to examine it while a nurse helped Billy clean up then let him relax.

"Here's your baby boy." The nurse from before hands our son back to Billy. He was swaddled in a soft baby blanket and had a beanie on his head. Billy took his finger and traced it around our son's cute face. Dex closed his eyes and was asleep in Billy’s arms

"I'll be back." I tell him and kiss his forehead.

"Okay babe."

I go out and walk down the hall to find our friends and families. I texted my mom when we were on our way here and she told me she called everyone to let them know. I searched through the halls until I found the waiting room and saw that everyone was sitting there waiting.

My mom saw me and stood up with everyone else. "Well?"

"He's here!" I smile and everyone jumps up cheering.

"Oh honey!" My mom smiles and gives me a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" I hugged them as they all congratulated me.

"So how is he? Do you have any pictures of him?" Nancy asks.

"Uh yeah." I pull out my phone and show them the few pictures I took of our son. "He's seven pounds, five ounces, and is nineteen inches long."

"Aww! He's a cutie!"

"Thanks! His name is Dexter Atticus Harrington-Hargrove but we'll call him Dex for short."

"That's perfect! I'm so proud of you guys!" My mom says as she cries. "How's Billy?"

"He's okay. He's tired though."

"I'm sure. Why don't you go be with him and we'll all come back in the morning."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." I tell her and give her another hug. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright. Congrats again, Steve. I can't believe you're a daddy now."

"I know! It's crazy but it's still amazing." I say and she nods. "I'll see you guys later."

I wave at everyone then head back to the room. Once I find it, I open the door and quietly walk in, hearing Billy talking to the baby.

"...and your daddy is the best because he has such a big heart and is the sweetest, and kindest person in the whole wide world. Your daddy and I fell in love three summers ago on tour and then we got married and not long after mommy got pregnant with you. Now you're here and-" I peeked around the curtain and saw he was sitting up in bed, with our son now awake. Billy was rubbing some circles on his head as he played with our son's dark hair. "-we are so happy to see you and meet you and just love you to no end." He says and kisses our son's forehead.

He looked so worn out and had pulled his hair back into a loose bun to get it out of his face. When he sees me he smiles and quietly gasps, "Look who's back Dex."

I smile and go to his head, staring down at my son.

"Isn't he just precious Steve?" He asks.

"Yes, he is."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes please." His smile grows and he hands me my son who was the perfect combination of us. He had the cutest face in the world and was so tiny, I felt like a giant. "Hey buddy. I'm your daddy."

If you told me three years ago that I'd be married to the love of my life and have a kid, I would've laughed right in your face. But I'm glad this is how my life turned out because my life is just beginning.


End file.
